scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Manga Mayhem
'''Manga Mayhem '''is the fifth episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise Velma and the gang go to a convention to meet her favorite Manga Artist. Mari-Chan, the main character from the Manga comes to life, terrorizing the convention. Plot A girl walks up to two guys at the convention hall. The guys are cosplaying in traditional Japanese School Boy Clothes while the girl is just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "Why are you two buying Mari, My Love merchandise?" the girl asks. "Um, because Mari, My Love is the best Manga ever!" one of them says. "Duh Isabelle!" the other says. "Duncan, Larry, obviously, Ambush on Dragon is much better! We even got an Anime, bet your jelous!" Isabelle teased. "Hey! Not true!" Larry said as Isabelle walked away. "Hmmph, well, let's go see the Mari, My Love booth," Duncan says as Larry nods. As they are walking, the lights shut off. A small giggle can be heard. "Hey? Who turned off the lights?" Larry questions frantically. "It's me Larry! Your true love!" a female voice says to Larry. Suddenly, a ghostly Manga Character appears. "M-Mari?!" Larry and Duncan say confused. "Yes?" Mari says with a deranged smile. "You are alive?" Duncan asks. "Haha! Yeah, but you two won't be," Mari pauses. She looks up to reveal she has no eyes. "WHEN I'M DONE!" Mari says in a demonic voice. The two fanboys squeal with fear as she laughs demonically. --- The gang is waking into the Convention Entrance. Daphne is dressed like an Ambush on Dragon Character. Velma is dressed like Mari. Fred is dressed like some kind of Sci-Fi character. Shaggy and Scooby aren't wearing anything, and look disgruntled. "Like, Velma can go to her convention, but we could go to that food truck?!" Shaggy says angrily. "Those tacos looked great!" Shaggy agrees. "They have virtual food booths here," Fred brings up. "Like, when do we start!?" Shaggy says excited. "Not yet guys! We are her for Velma," Daphne explains. "Yeah! I mean, I get to meet my favorite Manga Writer, Izumi! She writes Mari, My Love!" Velma fangirls. "Well, I personally find that Mari, My Love is much worse than the amazing, Ambush on Dragon!" Daphne discourages Velma. "Come on Scooby and Shaggy! Your with me, right?" Velma urged the two. "Like uh, I don't know," Shaggy says with confusion. Scooby, now wearing a Japanese School Boy Uniform growls at Shaggy. "Ambush on Dragon to me," Fred says, agreeing with Daphne. "Um, I don't know whose side I should be on," Shaggy says frightened. "JOIN US!" The gang says. "Um, I am gonna go meet my friend Danny. See you later!" Shaggy says as he runs off. "Danny? Who does this Danny think he is?" Scooby jealously remarks. "I guess he chose his side. We can't trust him Scoob!" Velma states. "Your right, never trust beardy guys that have friends named Danny!" Scoob agrees. "Your getting it Scooby, your getting it," Velma proudly says. --- Shaggy is walking with a girl. The girl is wearing glasses and is wearing a long sleeved shirt. She is also wearing torn up jeans. "It's nice to see you again Danny!" Shaggy says smiling. "Yeah! Same too old buddy old pal!" Danny replies. "So how's it been lately?" he asks her. "Oh! My comics have been selling well," Danny responds. "Cool!" Shaggy enthusiastically says. "What about you?" Danny asks. "You care about why I did?" Shaggy blushes. "Well were friends so yeah duh," Danny responds. "Well, we have been getting terrified by monsters. Also, Scooby apparently likes Manga now," he explains. "Really? Speaking of Manga, some Manga Monster has been attacking the convention!" Danny announces to Shaggy. "Like, really!" Shaggy says scared. "Yeah, it is a character from this Manga called Mari, My Love. Apparently, it is attacking fans of the Manga," Danny continues. "Like, I better tell the gang!" Shaggy says as he runs off. "That boy is pretty odd," Danny says to herself. --- A crowd of screaming people are in the convention hall. Half of the crowd are dressed like Mari, My Love characters. Daphne and Fred are leading one side while Velma and Scooby lead the other. "Boo! Attack on Dragon sucks compared to the amazing Mari, My Love!" a cosplayer says. "Yeah? Well at least we don't have that mushy love stuff in our books!" Daphne yells. A woman wearing a nice outfit and a man wearing a suit come into the middle of the crowd. "Will you all stop?!" the woman yells. "Yeah, we don't need you fighting over which is better?" the man agrees. "But Attack on Dragon isn't better," says a cosplayer with their head down. "Oh cool, your dressed as Mari!" a cosplayer says in amazement. "No, I am Mari," the cosplayer lifts her head. "Oh no! It's Mari!" The crowd yells as they run off. Mari laughs. "If you want this convention to continue, Haruki and Izumi must leave, or all here shall suffer the consequences!" Mari howls in laughter as she runs off. "Like, guys! There is a Manga Character haunting the convention!" Shaggy runs in yelling. "Well, yeah! We just saw her!" Fred exclaims. "Ok, so aren't we going to talk to people?" Shaggy asks. "Well, I'm not working with Fred or Daphne!" Scooby says. "Like, same to you Scooby!" Daphne exclaims. "Ok then! I'll split you guys into groups, Velma and Scooby talk to Izumi. Fred and Daphne, talk to Haruki. I'll see if there are any other suspects I can talk to," Shaggy says. "Ok, as long as these Attack on Dragon fans don't ruin everything!" Velma sneers. Shaggy sighs as the gang goes into different directions. --- Velma and Scooby walk to the Mari, My Love booth. "Hello there! I'm Velma and this is Scoob," Velma introduces herself to Izumi. "Hi, I assume your here for an autograph?" Izumi says glumly. "Um no, but can we have one?" Velma says grinning. She signs a picture of Mari and another boy from Mari, My Love named Suzuki. "Um anyways, do you have anything you know about the Mari that has been terrorizing the convention?" Velma asks. "All I know is that it wants me and my boyfriend, Haruki, out of the convention," she explains. "That's weird," Scooby explains. "Yeah, anything else?" Velma asks. "Well, there is one thing. Mari gave me a note saying that if I didn't leave, Suzuki would come and help her make me leave," she explained. "Hmm," Velma thought. --- Shaggy walks over to a Comic Booth. A woman is sitting in the booth, sleeping on her hand. "Um, excuse me?" Shaggy asked. "Oh! Um, yes?" the woman looked happy. "Have you heard of Mari haunting the convention?" Shaggy asks. "What do you mean? Mari-Chan would do anything!" the woman protested. "Um ok?" Shaggy looked at her odd. "Wait, your Shaggy right?" the woman asked him. "Yeah?" Shaggy answered confused. "Awesome! I'm Mami, friend of Danny, Comic Book Writer, and Mari, My Love fan!" She said with excitement. "Cool, well, I'm gonna look for clues, nice meeting you!" Shaggy said to Mami. As Shaggy walked off, Mami chuckles. "He does seem like the type of person to like Danny," she laughs. --- Fred and Daphne are walking near the Attack on Dragon booth. "I can't wait to meet Haruki!" Daphne said excited. "Yeah! He seems so cool!" Fred exclaims. "Why meet him when you can meet me?" a voice says. Daphne and Fred turn around to see Suzuki-Kun grinning at the two. "I don't think I really need to meet Haruki, or Suzuki!" Daphne yells as she runs off with Fred. --- Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy are walking with each other. "Ok, so what have you guys found?" Shaggy asks. "Well, apparently Suzuki Kun is going to come to the convention too," Velma explains. "If they weren't so ghostly, I'd totally flip out like omg," Scooby says excitedly. "Did you just say omg?" Shaggy asks. "Like yeah," Scooby replies. "What have you done to him Velma?" Shaggy asks sadly. "What I had to," Velma says smirking. Fred and Daphne come running. "Suzuki is here!" Daphne yells. Suddenly, a girly laugh can be heard as Mari-Chan stands behind Velma and Scooby. "I guess we have a problem!" Velma says scared. Chase Scene Starts Daphne and Scooby are running from Mari-Chan when they hide in a Comic Booth. Mari-Chan walks over to the two, who are disguised as Manga Writers. Daphne and Scooby give her an autograph and she smiles while she walks off, then looking back to the two being gone. She then gets angry. Shaggy and Velma are running from Suzuki-Kun. Velma then tries to seduce Suzuki by winking at him. She fails to impress him, making him angrier. Fred is playing a videogame against Mari-Chan. It is a fighting game with an Anime Girl and a Mystery Solver are fighting. Mari-Chan wins, and she does a victory dance. She then realizes Fred left, and gets angry. Suzuki and Mari are chasing Daphne and Velma into the Cosplay Contest. Velma and Daphne run up onto the stage and the judges give them all a perfect score of 10. Mari and Suzuki run up and get a 9 from the judges. Velma and Daphne run out as Suzuki and Mari shriek with anger. Chase Scene Ends. --- The gang are near the Mari, My Love Booth. "This doesn't add up, we really don't have any clues pointing to who Mari and Suzuki are," Velma says confused. "Well, it's two people, but who would work together?" Shaggy says. "If were going to find out who it is, we should set a trap!" Fred says. Fred puts his arms around the gang and mumbles to them quietly. --- Fred and Daphne are standing in the Convention hall. "Wow, Mari, My Love is a terrible manga!" Daphne says in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah, Mari, My Love does suck!" Fred agrees. "Why that is rude!" Suzuki's voice is heard. "Yeah, let's teach these Attack on Dragon fans a lesson!" Mari angrily states. As the two ghostly manga characters run towards the gang Fred gives Daphne and Shaggy a signal. Shaggy and Daphne pull a net up that trips Mari and Suzuki. The gang heads over to them. --- A crowd of people are standing around the two Manga characters. "Now as you are probably wondering, Mari and Suzuki are actually-" Velma pauses as she takes the masks off. "Izumi and Haruki!" the crowd exclaims. "But how? They were there when Mari threatened the crowd!" Shaggy says. "That is because they had someone helping them, right Mami?" Velma explains. "Um, yeah. But we didn't want to do anything bad! Right Haruki!" Mami explained. "Yeah, we were just trying to get this fighting about Attack on Dragon and Mari, My Love to end!" Haruki explained. "Yeah, and we would have gotten away with it to if it weren't for you annoying Manga fans!" Izumi said glumly. "You guys didn't do anything wrong, so you don't have to go to jail," Fred explained. "Ok, but as long as everyone stops fighting over the Manga, we won't stop the Manga!" Izumi threatened. The crowd murmured. "Yeah um, I'm Isabelle, and the Committee of Manga has decided to cancel the war of the fans!" she announced. The crowd then cheered. "Well, I guess I could try reading Attack on Dragon," Velma says optimistically. "Yeah, and I guess I could read some of your Mari, My Love Manga," Daphne said. "Actually, I just realized I hate Manga," Velma states. "Yeah," Fred says scratching his neck. "Yup! It sucks," Daphne says. "I agree!" Scooby agrees. "Like guys, I found the coolest manga!" Shaggy exclaims. The gang angrily stares at Shaggy. "Uh, I'm gonna talk to Danny real quick!" --- Shaggy is walking with Danny. "Hey so um Danny?" Shaggy began to speak. "Yeah?" she replied. "I was maybe wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a date cause I like you," Shaggy asks. Danny smiles as Shaggy smiles back. "Shaggy, you know I would never date you!" Danny says as she walks off. "Well, you can't trust a hipster to love you!" Shaggy shrugs with a smile. Scooby looks at Shaggy. "That's just sad Shaggy. Just sad," Scooby said disappointed. "I know," Shaggy glumly said. Writer's Note Thanks for reading the episode! Please review it and who did you think was the monster? Locations Convention Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Loving Ambush on Dragon. * Suzuki-Kun's name is actually from the show, Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki Kun. * Ambush on Dragon is a parody of Attack on Titan. Home Media Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! Category:ElChupacabraoftheSnow's Stuff Category:Episodes